


I've felt worse

by PoltergeistForever



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Art Block, Bad Ending, Bad at Everything, Crying, F/F, Failed Relationship, One Shot, may be typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoltergeistForever/pseuds/PoltergeistForever
Summary: A flash and a fall as another gem emerges. A tall, dark, reddish-brown one with a funny nose and a monocle on the left eye.Though,unlike the others, she fell on her face instead on the typical landing.She was indeed different than the rest other than the color and landing; She’s very skittish. Like a frighten, a small creature, she glances up for only a brief second, then she flees, quickly scrambled back in her hole as fast as she emerged.





	I've felt worse

 

 

A flash and a fall as another gem emerges. A tall, dark, reddish-brown one with a funny nose and a monocle on the left eye.Though,unlike the others, she fell on her face instead on the typical landing. 

 

She was indeed different than the rest other than the color and landing; She’s very skittish. Like a frighten, a small creature, she glances up for only a brief second, then she flees, quickly scrambled back in her hole as fast as she emerged.

 

Everything was just so new and too overwhelming that she was quickly thrown into a small panic. She rubbing her arms in attempt to relax but was practically useless and soon she just covered her head and sat in complete silence hoping not to cry or to alarm others of her hiding spot.

 

“ Hellooo?” a voice.

 

“ Hey, you okay? I seen you fall.” There it was again. 

 

Slowly the shy, trembling gem removed her arms, blinking away few stray tears. Soon she gained the courage and slowly crawled over edge of the hole to see someone staring back at her.

 

The figure kinda looked like her stature wise, tall figure, a funny pointy nose, but ...Yellow or green? it was hard to tell it the lighting.

 

“ Hello. I suggest you come down or you might get in trouble.” The figure laughed nervously. “ I will probably get in trouble for get out of line...” The other gem continued to rambled as the new gem one decided to finally face the music and meet the stranger.

 

“ Oh, you’re finally down!” The other gem was clearly yellow and had the same gem placement as the reddish brown one. She smiled and bounced on spot as she held a hand out. However the reddish brown one didn't take it and quickly decided to hug a jutting rock, staring nervously at the hand.

 

The Yellow one quickly coughed awkwardly as she noticed the distress.  “ Mind my manners. I’m- wait, no. Just call me Yellow Zircon or maybe just Yellow.”

 

“ Hi..”  The other one mumbled softly as she looked down and looked back up. “ Y-You can call me, Brown Zircon.” She stuttered out softly, Finally took the soft hand held out and shook it while clinging to the rock.

 

“ Aren't you a little shy, Never seen such a shy Zircon before. All the ones I seen so far aren't like you.”  Yellow tilted her head and let go of Brown’s slightly shaky hand. “ Why don’t you follow me so we don’t get into trouble?”

  
  


Brown Zircon nodded in responds as she felt like she was right and began to follow her new friend though the dark caverns. 

 

Soon she began to notice all the many holes that she guessed other gems must of emerged from all well . All different sizes and shapes and all over the walls from top to bottom. She soon asked questions to her Yellow friend about their location, but she was just as clueless as much as her.

 

Soon both gems found themselves among other new gems like themselves and they began to wait. It felt like hours but they were meet with an scary looking gem, an Agate she called herself and then finally escorted onto a large ship. 

 

“Brown, you okay?” Yellow whispered softly as she sat down beside a small window Brown Zircon had platted herself near. She noticed Brown was fumbling with her hands bit and staring at a wall.

 

“Yeah...just nervous.” Brown replied quietly.

 

“ Don’t worry.” Yellow said cheerfully. “ Everything will be fine, friend.”

 

“ F-Friend?” Brown quickly looked up to Yellow who was looking outside at the passing stars.Brown felt a wave of nervousness come over her as Yellow looked at her. It wasn't bad like when she first emerged, it was...different.

 

“We can be if you want too.” Yellow turned back to space. “ It’s fine if yo-

 

“No. I’d like that.” Brown quickly says out loud. Quickly shrinking back when others begin to look at her. She smiled at Yellow’s reply,

 

“ Great.” Yellow replies.

  
  


===========

 

“They’re are going to split us up, Yellow!” Brown Zircon became frighten as she watched the other Zircons around her being sent to different areas. She wasn't sure what to do without her friend at her side. She felt honestly so safe with her.

 

“ Of course, Brown. “ Yellow half-whispered. “We are different. I’m a prosecutor and you’re defense.”

 

“ But-” Brown began to shiver, but was felt and hand grab her own tightly. It was bit awkward to say at least as Brown hoped the stars nobody was watching.

 

“ Don’t worry. You’re safe. We will still be friends..” Yellow resures, nods slowly.” It may take awhile till we see each other again, but it will be worth the wait.” 

 

Soon as she says that, the same Agate they seen earlier called for Yellow and both gems parted their ways into training. Brown hoped it would be sooner.

 

=======

 

Yellow was right about the waiting. It was over 1 year before Brown-or should you say Blue. Yes, Brown Zircon was was now a bright, beautiful blue. While being heat treated wasn't a great experience, she liked being blue. 

 

She was bright and felt rather pretty and everyone seemed to notice as she walked by. Was that a blessing? Sometimes it was.

 

Wanting to show off her new look to her friend, Blue Zircon entered the mock trial room and began to scan the room of many zircons for her Yellow.

 

Soon Blue found her:  leaning on the wall with many screens above her head with a slight frown. Blue quickly ran over to her without hesitation and stopped just in front of her with a smile on her face. Yellow didn't glance up from her reading so Blue spoke up. “ Remember me”

 

Yellow looked up with not much expression. She seemed bored. “ Maybe?”

 

Blue’s face fell and began to worry about Yellow forgetting her, but that was washed away when Yellow grinned and slapped Blue’s arm.

 

“ Got ya!”

 

“ Y-You jerk!” Blue backed up and rubbed her arm. “ Why play me like that?

 

“ Been practicing with my monotone expressions. Lovely look by the way. Blue suits you…” Yellow purred the last bit causing the blue’s gem face to flush.

 

“Expression?” Blue turned away to hid her flushed face, but was got curious what Yellow meant. She didn't had to do that. Much she picked up from an older Zircon was not to act so frighten, which worked bit.

 

“Yeah, gotta practice. My clarity told me to.”Yellow nodded towards Blue. “ You don’t asked to do that?”

 

Blue smiled softly just at the thought of the older Zircon teaching her the ropes of becoming a good defense. ” Nope. She amazing. Very friendly. Yours?”

 

Then, something in Yellow’s eyes fall for a second, causing Blue to regret asking. Yellow quickly glanced away and back to her screens. “ Good I guess….”

 

“ Yellow I-” Blue reached out towards her friend but Yellow quickly changed the subject and shoved one of her screens towards Blue.

 

“Look, we are going up against each other today!”

 

Blue decided not to press her and just began to talk about their next trial together. 

 

================

  
  


“I hate her! She always makes me feel like a pebble!” Yellow was pacing her office angrily as Blue watched her friend quietly. “ All of them do!”

 

Blue didn't exactly what to say when Yellow finally admitted that her Clarity wasn't actually nice. Yellow told her that others prosecutors made fun of her and picked on her regularly in hopes of changing her friendly nature.

 

Blue knew the difference Yellow and an average prosecutor-  Yellow was a gemling when it evolved anyone being shattered. Blue seen it in those golden eyes when they went up against each other and one sentence to be

shattered.

  
  


“ They’re not changing me!” Yellow growled. “ They even said something about us hanging about!”

 

“ Look, I don’t want you to cause you stress...”Blue began but was cut off by Yellow’s voice.

 

“ Don’t say it, Blue. I’m not breaking ties with you over some suck up clods.” Yellow walked over to Blue and grabbed her hand. “ I’d like us to be friends forever.”

 

Blue didn't protest but she decided to make a compromise of acting as rivals in public in hopes  to lessen the stress.

  
  
  


=================

 

“ Like my new shiny desk..”  Yellow Zircon over the top patted the surface of the desk and then ran her hand over it. “ Only 200 years old and I’m living in style.”

 

“ It’s great I guess?” Blue wasn't sure why Yellow text her to come to her office just to see a desk. Over the years Blue has noticed a slight change her her friend that she wasn't sure if she liked it or hated it.

  
  


“ Maybe one day you could get one You should try to be more confident.” Yellow pulls herself up on the desk and gives the blue gem a odd smile and pats the side of the desk. “ Come sit with me. I-I want to try something..”

 

“ I’m busy,Ye-” Blue began to rant, but Yellow told her it would take long and it will only be few more minutes. I guess she could see what’s up as she did notice 

  
  


Yellow seemed nervous as she glanced around the room before whispering. “ I seen two others gems do this and I-I want to know if you like to do it…”

 

“ Do what?” Blue began to giggle but Yellow quickly covered her mouth.Despite this Blue continued to laugh while Yellow face seemed to turn few shades darker.

 

“Shhh. T-This is serious!” Yellow Zircon half-yelled. Soon Blue stopped laughing and Yellow removed her hand and began to explain what she seen and that she wanted to try for fun.

 

It took a minute for Blue to truly process this.“ That sounds you seen a kiss!” Blue quickly hopped off the desk and began to play with a string of stay hair.“W-e can’t.”

 

“B-But, Blue-”

 

“ That’s bad and you know it,Yellow. If we get caught I don’t know what they will do…” Blue voice slightly squeaked. She turned away, too afraid to look at Yellow.” W-Why me?”

 

“I trust you. Besides, it’s not like I have feeling for you. Just for fun.”

 

“ Ugh, you have a weird way of having fun.” Blue Zircon turned around and walked towards Yellow who was now playing with her thumbs and watching her carefully. “ Fine.”

 

Just like that Yellow learned down and gave her friend a brisk kiss on the cheek. It was indeed awkward to say at least as after the exchange everything was silent after.

 

Soon Blue left the room without a word and everything went back to the way it was supposed to be. It was like it never happen.

  
  


======

 

It was weird as 1,000 years later that kiss did bloom something between both gems. At first both struggled with the fact that they did felt something after that day but that awkwardness faded away and soon more kisses and slight lewd cuddling took its place.

 

They weren't a secret couple. They were just friends with benefits you could say. As much as both gems knew they could be shattered if caught however, they just enjoyed it too much as they both really hated to admit it.

 

Blue liked it for the company and distraction and Yellow, well she couldn't pinpoint why she did. Love was confusing. Always was to her.

 

Though as they years, like both knew what would happen, their relationship took a nosedive. Yellow grew more and more snotty as Blue knew that would happen. She felt kinda happy as Yellow wouldn't be hurt anyone more from her elders and peers.

 

A real rivalry grew and everything went down from there. 

 

=========

 

It only took another 4,000 years before something happened to Blue Zircon- Her strong will to do her job right cost her gem after accusing the diamonds of shattering their own sister.

 

She was sentence to be shattered by Yellow Diamond herself despite being in Blue Diamonds court. While reforming in a small room and she was surprised to be face-to-face with her rival. Not much was exchanged other than bitter hateful remarks. Typical.

  
  


However, soon both gems were taken to a much larger white room to wait for a executioner to arrive. Yellow expected silence, or maybe more fighting, However just as the door shut Blue broke into sobs and fell to the floor. She confessed everything to Yellow.

 

She told her how much she loved her and how much she wished she could of save their  relationship or at least tried to. It was was a shaking display to say at least as Yellow didn't know how to respond and just stood in silence.

 

The executioner, a Lemon Quartz soon arrived along with a larger Jasper. The Jasper grabbed Yellow harshly and yanked her away from the sobbing gem on the floor. Blue looked up for a brief second before staring back at the floor. She was now pretty quiet and was now waiting. There wasn't much of hope in fighting. There wasn't any hope in escaping.

 

“You’re granted freedom by Yellow Diamond if you don’t speak about this trial..” The Jasper spoke to Yellow quietly. “ Just play good..”

 

Yellow Zircon just nodded slowly and waiting for that Jasper to take her away as she didn't want to even look at Blue's end. Despite all the years of working on acting cold, she could never get over the thought of the shattering of gems. While she never seen one happen, it still frighten her.

 

However the Jasper didn't move and Yellow began to quickly realize she was meant to watch her be shattered with her own eyes.

 

“ I’M NOT WATCH-” Yellow words were cut of by one of the Jasper’s hand grabbing her neck tightly and forcing her to watch what was about to unfold. When the thought of her watching this, she did quickly started struggled frantically and tried her very to get out of the grip of that Jasper, which lead her to protest and finally yell.

 

The Jasper forced Yellow to stare at Blue, who actually looked up at the commotion. She looked sad and didn't even look as scared as Yellow felt. Yellow would cry, but she had too much of a pride to do so.

 

Now that Yellow was watching, the Lemon quartz took out a weapon hooked to her side. At first it was small, but soon it took the form of a large spear with a press of a button. It had a tip similar to a Destabilizer, which crackled with electricity.

 

With one hit it all it took. That  Lemon quartz stab it the head without any remorse and Blue’s form dissipated into a cloud of smoke.Yellow struggle again and beg and sob to the Jasper to let her leave as she seen that quartz summon a large weapon similar to a hammer. She didn't let her go and just laugh.

 

Yellow did the next best thing is to shut her eyes and pretend she wasn't there. She couldn't even hold her tears back now and probably looked like fool.

 

She cringed at a noise she dreaded to hear and with that it was finally over. The Jasper finally let go and Yellow sunk to the floor and dare not open her eyes. One of her hands touched a jagged object as she laid her palms on the floor. She held it tightly, but tried not to look suspicious.

 

“ Come on and stop the crying!”  A voice growled. Yellow was too distracted to care about the voices and kept her eyes closed. “ We can’t let you look like a mess!”

 

“ Let’s put her in another room.” another said.

Then Yellow felt someone grab her arms and drag her body out of the room and to a near room to recover her appearance.However she didn't do that, Instead Yellow didn't do that and just sat in silence on the floor. 

 

Cracking her eyes open, she looked down at what she had picked up; It was sharp, dark Blue with the dim lighting in the room. It glowed slightly.

 

“ I’m so sorry, Blue. Please forgive me…” Yellow whispered quietly, then bubbling the single shard and with a lot of struggle, she stored it within her gemstone. Though she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it in there too long, but she needed it to be safe while she put her plan in motion.

 

Fixing herself, she left the room, then left the building and finally left for the kindergarten. She wasn't staying there. Screw them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was written for helping me break a art block. Did t work? not sure lol


End file.
